


Грани зеркал

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Twins, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: Брюс не собирался хоронить сына во второй раз.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Лежавший на столе Джейсон уже не корчился – лишь мелко вздрагивали отдельные сведенные судорогой мышцы и кривилось покрытое испариной лицо. Холодную липкую кожу расцвечивала ширившаяся на глазах сеть кровоизлияний, и этим мелким синячкам на теле сына Бэтмен предпочел бы десяток открытых переломов. Потому что всего полчаса назад Красный Колпак, попавший в густое облако неизвестного яда, был одним из опаснейших людей в Готэме, а через какие-то три минуты уже не мог оттолкнуть протянутую демонстративно нелюбимой им семьей руку помощи. В Пещеру кашлявшего кровью Джейсона практически занесли, а на диагностический стол опустили уже его бессознательное тело с частым сбивающимся пульсом, влажными хрипами в легких и затуманенными, красными из-за полопавшихся капилляров глазами.

Грудь Красного Колпака едва заметно поднималась, и Брюс, не отрываясь, считал вдохи и выдохи воспитанника: из-за возобновлявшихся кровотечений и рвоты нельзя было рассчитывать даже на искусственную вентиляцию легких или трахеостомию. С остальными органами, судя по показаниям приборов, дело обстояло еще хуже. К самообману собравшиеся склонны не были: сновавшее среди медицинского оборудования семейство, от собранного, все в жизни повидавшего Альфреда до непривычно тихого, исполнительного Дэмиана, понимало – перед ними покойник.

Спасти Джейсона могло только чудо.

Явившаяся восемь минут назад Затанна Затара чудо и пообещала. Вопреки расхожему мнению, помощь Бэтмен принимать умел, рисковать Бэт-клан тем более не боялся никогда – стоит ли говорить, что волшебница получила карт-бланш на все, за исключением нарушения основ мироздания?

Под руководством Затанны Бэт-пещера, воплощавшая торжество человеческого разума, стремительно превращалась в филиал магического салона, но это никого уже не волновало: все, не занятые поддержанием Джейсона в живых, старательно выполняли поручения волшебницы. И если сперва требования сводились к банальному «подай-принеси», то позже – когда чародейка осознала, как в действительности мало осталось времени – перед Тимом и Стефани загорелся иллюзорный рисунок из символов, который им всего-то стоило без ошибок – и без предварительной практики – перенести на ближайшую условно отражающую поверхность. К слову, по размеру подходил только экран бэткомпьютера, а чертить на нем пришлось кровью – к счастью для бэт-коровы, вен собравшихся и репутации Затары – донорской.

На неуклонно ухудшавшееся состояние Джейсона волшебница внимания не обращала – врачом она была отнюдь не лучшим. Зато с материей Затанна работала прекрасно: не представляя, как лечить настолько тяжелого пациента, чародейка собиралась, не мелочась, перестроить тело Красного Колпака, будто разбитую вазу на выступлении, превратив его в здоровый вариант самого себя. Несложный прием, всего несколько пропетых слов – и десятилетия практики до этого, – вот только одна сложность: необходим был образец, и если для разбитого фужера матрицей служил любой такой же, то клона Джейсона Тодда у Бэтмена почему-то не завалялось…

На этом можно было поднять руки, высказать соболезнования и уйти, сославшись на забытый котел с убегающим зельем, но Затанна Затара все-таки была лучшей. А еще она помнила Джейсона совсем мальчишкой и была крупно обязана Бэтмену. Вряд ли Брюс считал чужие долги, но маги на многое смотрели по-своему. И если ради хорошей просьбы надо чуть-чуть – самую малость – заглянуть за границы дозволенного, то почему бы нет?

Не зря же во вселенной существуют параллельные реальности? Звучит безумно, а в исполнение дилетантов может и вовсе погубить мир – несоразмерная цена за одного человека, – но как давно Затанна ждала достойного повода прикоснуться к этой грани мастерства! Чародей, отказывающийся от такого шанса? – подобной глупости она не совершит!

В результате все только выиграют – Затара ведь добрая волшебница…

Рисунок засветился алым буквально на мгновение, а в следующую секунду экран обернулся чуть рябящим по краям зеркалом. Или окном: Пещера по ту сторону выглядела практически также, но была пуста. Рассмотреть детали никто не успел – экран, будто став жидким, пошел волнами: поначалу медленными и ленивыми, после – все набирающими силу, прогибающими барьер между их миром и чем-то еще…

Буря бушевала минуту двадцать секунд – таинство, несомненно, завораживало, но неблагодарная публика предпочла следить за временем и прочими рутинными показателями – позволять Красному Колпаку погибнуть в процессе спасения любящее семейство не собиралось.

Из носа Джейсона в очередной раз потекла струйка крови, когда все волны устремились к центу экрана, слившись в единый вал, в глубине которого проступили очертания человеческой фигуры, и тут же опали, сомкнувшись за спиной выпавшего из портала мужчины.

Вообще-то сила инерции грозила ему полетом вниз головой с метровой высоты, но Джейсон Тодд успешно оттолкнулся от приборной доски, превратив падение в сальто, и приземлился на ноги с уже взведенным пистолетом. Окинул цепким напряженным взглядом Пещеру и собравшихся, вздрогнул, признав в опутанном проводами и трубками теле себя, и медленно опустил руку с оружием.

На открытое лицо упала маска доброжелательного любопытства – убирать палец от спускового крючка Красный Колпак не собирался.

***

– Джейсон?

Замерший возле компьютера пришелец настороженно кивнул, будто взвешивая, чем ему грозит вопрос Бэтмена. И додуматься он, похоже, мог до чего угодно. Что-то в том, как парень держался, было сильно не так… Что-то важное.

Никто не ждал, разумеется, что выдернутый неизвестно куда и зачем Красный Колпак – если он хоть немного похож на их Джейсона – будет лучиться дружелюбием и доверчивостью. Семья не удивилась бы категоричному требованию объясниться, скандалу, попытке побега или даже атаке – хотя последние варианты маловероятны: соотношение сил в Пещере смог бы просчитать любой, а перед ними был явно не новичок.

Двойник оправдывал ожидания: не оказался полным идиотом, пошел на контакт – по-английски понимает, уже хорошо – и внешне действительно не отличался от здешней версии себя. Больше того, даже плохо знакомые с Джейсоном члены Бэт-клана сходу распознали в невольном госте – без шлема, в рабочей обуви и домашней одежде – повадки Красного Колпака. Совпадение было полным, но что-то во взгляде или реакции – недостаточно бурной: слишком расчетливой, сдержанной, потерянной? – не вязалось с привычным образом.

Нараставшее напряжение стало почти осязаемым – спровоцировать гостя из иной реальности могла любая мелочь. Информации для анализа катастрофически не хватало, но взять новую было неоткуда. Рассудив так, Найтвинг решил не дожидаться срыва и, прежде чем кто-нибудь сделал глупость, шагнул вперед. Сняв маску и демонстрируя открытые ладони.

У собравшихся, поголовно разбиравшихся в НЛП и языке тела на уровне мастера и выше, примитивность приема вызвала легкое недоумение. Если не сказать иначе: Дэмиан выплюнул фирменное презрительное «Тц», у Стефании вырвался нервный смешок, а вот Брюс и Тим от комментариев воздержались. Потому что Джейсон номер два знакомо усмехнулся – так, как и должен усмехаться Джейсон, – неверяще покачал головой и вроде бы немного расслабился.

О том, что он мог просто принять правила игры, думать не хотелось.

– Потом обниметесь, мальчики.

Выложившаяся во время ритуала Затара не собиралась разводить политес.

– Иди сюда, дорогой.

К сожалению, Джейсон о затраченных на него усилиях не знал – а может, просто не собирался бежать куда-то по первому подозрительному требованию. Зато он очень характерно не смотрел в сторону ближайшего запасного выхода из Пещеры – Кассандра и Тим, не переглядываясь, перекрыли возможный путь отступления. Ловить Красного Колпака в туннелях – особенно, если он в них ориентируется, – у семьи не было времени.

Его не было у их Джейсона.

– Ты знаешь Затанну? – осторожно уточнил Дик.

Двойник снова кивнул, но потухший, ставший откровенно безжизненным взгляд намекнул, что знакомство вряд ли было приятным. Происходящее не нравилось Бэтмену все больше. Он ни за что не признал бы, что усомнился в успехе, но ничего не знал об этом парне – может у них в параллельной реальности зомби-апокалипсис или мир человекоподобных андройдов? Лепить тело Джейсона с молчаливого пришельца казалось все большей ошибкой.

– Прекрасно. Про множественность миров слышал? Вы с этим парнем почти идентичны. Сейчас поможешь мне помочь ему.

Затанна, вытиравшая измазанные кровью руки, махнула платком в сторону окруженного аппаратурой стола.

Палец Красного Колпака немедленно вернулся на спусковой крючок. Дэмиан и Кассандра, отметившие движение, приготовились драться. Дик набрал воздуха, собираясь гасить конфликт. Стефани выбирала, к какой из групп присоединиться. Бэтмен и Альфред были заняты бессознательным Джейсоном и в этом цирке не участвовали.

Тим мысленно поаплодировал выдающимся дипломатическим способностям Бэт-клана – преступников они, видите ли, влегкую дрессируют, а договориться с членом семьи – это нет, это для нас сложно…

Уставшую волшебницу, впрочем, намечавшиеся разборки птиче-мышиной семейки не интересовали. Как и то, не она ли их спровоцировала.

– Мальчик, я тебе ничего не сделаю. Подойди сюда и постой рядом. Все.

Увещевающий тон на «мальчика», решившего продать свою жизнь подороже, не подействовал. Затара со всей очевидностью не внушала ему доверия, и Бэтмену пришлось вновь взять переговоры на себя – под гражданской одеждой гостя угадывались очертания минимум двух ножей, а пистолет уже был взведен – состязаться в меткости рядом с умирающим Брюс не собирался. В особенности с двойником Джейсона.

Ему без того до сих пор снилась в кошмарах череда противников с лицами воскресшего, но не вернувшегося сына.

– Джейсон, пожалуйста. Не знаю, какие у нас отношения, но времени нет. Обещаю, это не опасно.

Ставшее нечитаемой маской лицо говорило: пришелец не верит. Но, похоже, были вещи, неизменные во всех мирах. Пусть местный Красный Колпак был первым любителем посылать Бэтмена с его приказами куда подальше, в вопросах жизни и смерти семья полагалась друг на друга безоговорочно – двойник Джейсона, что бы он не думал о происходящем, убрал пистолет и решительно, не давая себе передумать, в несколько быстрых шагов приблизился к чародейке.

Стоявшей рядом Стефани почудилось, будто в глазах парня мелькнуло что-то затравленное, но Красный Колпак уже взял себя в руки.

– И сколько девственниц ради нас зарезали?

Голос Джейсона оказался…голосом Джейсона. Привычным и абсолютно нормальным. Стиль юмора тоже не удивил.

– Много о себе думаешь, Тодд. Да ради вас…

Рот Дэмиана крепко зажала мозолистая рука Найтвинга.

– Никто никого не резал. Кровь покупная.

С мальчишки сталось бы вцепиться зубами в подставленную ладонь – благо Дик был без перчаток, – но мелкий демон предпочел, не размениваясь, врезать брату в солнечное сплетение. К счастью, попытка не удалась. Найтвинг перехватил Робина понадежней и продолжил налаживать контакт:

– Я уже боялся, ты не разговариваешь…братишка.

Смелое заявление повисло в воздухе. На вкус большинства, причислять двойника к семье было преждевременно. Вот только в некоторых вопросах мнение окружающих Грейсона не волновало от слова вообще. Перед ними был еще один Джейсон, которого Бэт-клан, не спросив, вытащил из родного мира, и Ричард не собирался бросать брата – пусть пока незнакомого – наедине с чужой реальностью.

***

Естественно, у них все получилось.

Вышло как планировалось и даже лучше.

Затара нараспев произнесла слова заклятия, Пещеру осветила белая вспышка, и Джейсон, заранее отключенный от аппаратуры, открыл глаза, обескуражено смотря на развернувшуюся вокруг палату интенсивной терапии и странно счастливые лица не слишком дружелюбной обычно родни. Столкнулся взглядом со своей теперь уже абсолютной копией, медленно, не делая резких движений, сел на край стола и решил не начинать с провокаций.

Чародейка удовлетворенно оглядела результат праведных – а может и не слишком – трудов, пообещала Джейсону номер два, что высшие сферы через пару-тройку недель обеспечат его возвращение домой и, не прощаясь, исчезла в лучших традициях Бэт-семейства.

Дальнейшие события развивались удивительно мирно. Джейсоны – оба – вели себя на редкость покладисто. Пришелец продолжал придерживаться выжидательной тактики. Блудный сын Брюса мог бы доставить проблемы, но, очнувшись в компании двойника, тоже предпочел сперва прощупать почву. Дал осмотреть и обмерить себя со всех сторон – из патологии обнаружились только шрамы и синяки разной степени давности – и с нахальной усмешкой, явно тяжело ему давшейся, елейным тоном поблагодарил за внимание и заботу.

Половине присутствующих захотелось подправить зубоскалившему родственнику улыбку, но, к сожалению, они были хорошими правильными героями и не избивали толпой безоружных, едва не умерших товарищей. А жаль… Насколько проще было беспокоиться об этом типе, пока он валялся без сознания. С другой стороны, брат все же поблагодарил…

Вообще-то Джейсон был не особо конфликтным парнем – объекты его внимания редко успевали или осмеливались это опровергнуть, – но навык доведения окружающих имелся у всех Робинов – бывших и нынешних – и при общении с Бэт-кланом у Красного Колпака включался автоматически. Налаживанию отношений это мешало, зато неплохо оживляло случайные и не очень встречи на крышах.

Наконец осознав, что прямо сейчас никто умирать, сбегать или лезть в драку не собирается, вымотавшиеся до предела члены семьи разом выдохнули и стали устало сползать, куда придется. В головах только начало укладываться, во что именно они ввязались.

Джейсоны оказались в перекрестье изучающих, но не давящих пока взглядов. Парни всеобщее внимание игнорировали: местный изучал двойника – хотя еще вопрос, кто теперь чей клон, – Джейсон номер два рассматривал всех присутствовавших, никого вроде бы не выделяя.

– Шрамы изменились.

Палец Красного Колпака прошелся по двум грубым, частично стертым лечением рубцам на боку – в Пещере было нежарко, но, читая следы на своем теле, одеваться он не спешил.

Пришелец расстегнул рубашку, демонстрируя аналогичную картину на своей коже.

– Семь лет назад. Крок не захотел в аквариуме сидеть.

Собравшиеся понимающе переглянулись: встречи с плотоядным мутантом редко проходили без последствий.

Джейсон задумчиво покачал головой, переключившись на изучение отметин, покрывавших руки.

– Такого не помню. А это было – длиннее и глубже.

– Значит, мне повезло. Мог нарваться по-крупному.

– Год назад. С ирландской группировкой.

– В точку.

Джейсоны обменялись испытующими, заинтересованно-одобрительными взглядами, и Тим прикинул возможные последствия, если эти двое споются.

– Выходит, реальности слабо, но различаются.

Это была скорее мысль вслух, чем попытка вмешаться в беседу, но Джейсоны с жутковатой синхронностью тут же повернулись к Тиму. Если младшему братишке было, что сказать, их прищуры очень не советовали молчать.

– А не должны? Просветишь?

– Ну же, заменыш! Удиви нас.

Настойчивость у них тоже оказалась общей.

– Затанна обещала, что двойник – прости, понимаю, некорректно так тебя называть – будет максимально похож. Что-то про диссонанс души с измененным телом, без подробностей. Логично было предположить, что другой мир окажется…

– Пфф…Браво, Дрейк! Без тебя до такой «глубокой» мысли не дошли. Лучше скажите, куда второго денем. Очередной приживала в моем доме?

Для Дэмиана это был еще мирный тон, вот только гость мог этого не знать. Найтвинг предупреждающе сжал плечо мальчишки, но объект обсуждения то ли не захотел связываться с ребенком, то ли был в курсе специфического характера младшего из Уэйнов.

– Расслабься, мелкий. Пару недель сам проживу. В бизнес не полезу, не дрейфь. Отпуск, все дела.

– При всем уважении, мастер Джейсон, не стоит пренебрегать возможностью провести каникулы с семьей. Вам будут рады. К вам, мастер Джейсон, это тем более относится.

Брюс в очередной раз понял, насколько любит своего дворецкого – если кто и мог произнести эти слова так, чтобы сын не огрызнулся в ответ, то только он. Вряд ли Джейсон согласится сразу…

– Спасибо, Альфред. Буду паинькой, Брюс и не заметит. Маской больше в доме, маской меньше…

Издевка была злой и несправедливой – Джейсон не мог не понять, на что пошли ради его жизни, – и в другой ситуации Бэтмен не потерпел бы подобного тона, но потерянный сын так легко принял приглашение…

Активные попытки отправить Красного Колпака за решетку – в Аркхем или Блэкгейт – вроде бы остались в прошлом, но отношения виджиланте с остальными членами Бэт-клана теплотой не блистали. Решение остаться в поместье могло быть продиктовано сотней причин, но время разобраться у семьи еще будет – не зря же под одной крышей собрался с десяток лучших детективов!

Дик заставил себя отложить подозрения на потом: возможно, чуть не потеряв Джейсона снова, они получили шанс окончательно его вернуть. Отказываться от такой возможности первый из Робинов не собирался. Брюс и Альфред были с ним полностью согласны.

***

В гостиной стоял густой запах горячего шоколада. Семейство, сняв костюмы и устроившись в креслах – на их спинках, на полу и на чудом державшемся декоративном столике – пыталось непринужденно общаться.

Получалось не очень.

Джейсоны, старательно не касаясь друг друга – материя, антиматерия и аннигиляция явно не про них, но проверять не тянет, – устроились по обе стороны от Ричарда на широких подлокотниках и по очереди выбирали из вазочек печенье одного сорта. Поддерживать попытки брата завязать беседу они не стремились.

Остальная родня задачу тоже не упрощала. Все быстро согласились, что стоит продолжить знакомство в более комфортной обстановке. Перебрались из подземелья в жилую часть особняка, плащи и опасные игрушки – большая часть – остались в Пещере, но Бэт-клан и без масок оставался собой. В большинстве случаев это было плюсом, но для разговора по душам манеры половины собравшихся подходили не лучшим образом. Бэтмен, к примеру, давно привык, что его слово – приказ, и раздражение от необходимости повторять вопросы звучало в его голосе все отчетливей.

– Джейсон, я хочу тебе доверять. Но ты должен рассказать о себе.

– С какой стати?

Ощетинившийся пришелец не собирался раскрывать душу. Лицо местного Джейсона с каждой минутой все больше напоминало окаменевшую маску – после возвращения внимание отца было его горячо отрицаемой мечтой. Брюс, к слову, чуть не из кожи вон лез с этим вниманием, но то ли парню этого было мало, то ли Красный Колпак никому уже не верил. А может, просто бесил семью из спортивного интереса. Дик в который раз пообещал себе, что заставит брата и отца нормально поговорить, даже если придется для этого выкинуть обоих где-нибудь в дебрях Амазонки.

– С такой, что ты один на чужой территории, а мы пока спрашиваем по-хорошему.

– Робин прав.

От Дэмиана подобного ждали, от Дрейка – нет.

– Тим?

– Сдалось мне твое одобрение, Дрейк!

– Не смотрите так. Я имел ввиду, будет проще, если ты дашь немного информации. Любой. Ты на взводе, но мы тоже рискуем, Джейсон. Может…

– Вряд ли.

Пришелец был категоричен.

–Джейсон, хватит. Прояви благоразумие. Я не могу позволить…

– Непонятно кому дышать твоим воздухом?

Даже так?

Категоричности заявления удивились все, включая их Джейсона.

– Вот ты загнул, бро! Нам же интересно. Про тебя, и про твой мир, и вообще, – Стефани тараторила быстрее, чем Дик в детские годы. – Я там есть? Мы дружим? Или отрываем друг другу головы? Или у вас шовинизм и девушке в Робины не светит? А…

– Куда без тебя. Браун. Стефании.

Боровшийся с желанием заткнуть уши Бэт-клан посмотрел на двойника с искренним одобрением.

– Знакомы заочно. Костюм носила, но в Робинах сейчас этот.

Внук Рас аль Гула возмутился бы непочтительным к себе отношением, но решил не перебивать разговорившийся объект допроса.

– Хорошая девочка, плохая компания, но ты старалась. С Кассандрой похожая история. Думал, на днях поболтаем, но вас не было в городе, – Джейсон улыбнулся и растрепал волосы, сбрасывая напряжение. – Зачем говорить обо мне, если все собой интересуются? Давайте о приятном!

Двойник театрально повернулся к хозяину поместья.

– Бэтмен. Для избранных – Брюс. Куча денег, бурный ночной досуг плюс странные хобби, включая собирание ничейных детишек и любовь к маскарадным костюмам. Дом, милый дом, как я скучал!

Джейсон номер два взял паузу, проверяя реакцию, вдохнул поглубже и развил тему спокойнее:

– Почти все здесь твои дети, хоть это никаким боком не правда. Ну, не считая мелкий генетически родственный неформат.

Сюрикен Дэмиана не долетел до лица пришельца, выбитый ножом Кассандры едва не из пальцев Робина. Инциденту внимания не придали – договоренность оставить оружие, похоже, проигнорировали не только эти двое.

Хотя нет, двойник не оставил без внимания перецветавший синяк, темневший на смуглом запястье девушки, скривил губы в издевательски умиленной ухмылке:

– И все явно разделяют твои увлечения. Тот, кто подпортил красавице шкурку, никого уже огорчить не сможет, верно?

Кассандра кивнула, чуть приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, и Красный Колпак №2 с готовностью оскалился в ответ. Улыбка вышла широкая и неожиданно располагающая, будто этого Джейсона от клана не отделяла жесткая, на грани с жестокостью вражда. Дик посмотрел на Брюса и Альфреда полными надежды глазами и хлопнул нового брата по плечу, едва не спихнув с подлокотника.

Местный Джейсон от дружеского тычка увернулся и сосредоточился на кружке с шоколадом, то ли наслаждаясь ароматом, то ли не желая портить язвительными комментариями ставшую более легкой атмосферу.

А может, дело было в том, что Красный Колпак признал в гримасе гостя собственную улыбку «на крайний случай». Ту, с которой привык тянуть время, прежде чем начать убивать.

Впрочем, подозрения он оставил при себе, не мешая перешедшей к неформальному общению родне выяснять отношения.

– Ты… неудачник с криминальными замашками! Благодари, что в Аркхем не отволокли!

– Кто бы говорил, деточка. По тебе минимум Азкабан плачет.

– Что?! Нашел литературу по возрасту? Поздравляю, Тодд!

– Завидуй молча, маленький Макиавелли!..

Чем непринужденнее становился треп, тем четче Джейсон понимал: с пришельцем все охрененно не в порядке.


	2. Chapter 2

Уже вторую неделю Готэм мог претендовать на звание почти не криминального города.

До разрешения ситуации с параллельными мирами большая часть клана предпочла задержаться в поместье, и концентрация ночных стражей начала беспокоить даже полицейских, но ничего критичного не происходило.

Джейсон – временно, пусть не привыкают! – согласился притормозить свои махинации, периодически выбираясь в мирные – по его меркам – патрули то с одним, то с другим членом семьи. Второй Джейсон – попытки договориться о прозвище или сокращении одного из имен упорно проваливались, – выждав три дня и сделав свои выводы, тоже напросился за компанию, с нейтральным выражение лица выслушал правила и вел себя, как не нарывающийся на неприятности Красный Колпак.

Проблем с адаптацией не возникло.

Не считая одной странности: ничем не спровоцированных эпизодов его собственного удивления.

Во время первых патрулей почти все отмечали секундное недоумение, то и дело проскальзывавшее в интонациях и позе пришельца в ответ на самые обычные действия и слова. Этот Джейсон прекрасно знал крыши и улицы Готэма, был привычен к компании Брюса и Дика, без проблем сработался с остальными, но несколько раз подвисал на пустом месте, будто не уверенный, чего от него хотят.

Впрочем, разобрался он быстро.

Семейные обеды, как и посиделки после них, успели стать в очередной раз воскрешенной рутиной, тоже проходившей без эксцессов.

Если не считать новость о внезапном – и очень кратком – вегетарианстве гостя.

Впервые усевшись за общий стол, он огляделся и кивнул на тарелку Дэмиана:

– Мне то же, что ему.

Их Джейсон такому слегка удивился.

– Не гони! Я? Ем траву?

Строго говоря, перед Дэмианом лежал не салатик, а вполне высокобелковая пища, но мда…

– Не верю!

Джейсон с неожиданной и неуместной за полным столом щедростью пихнул двойнику свою тарелку.

В следующую секунду стало ясно, что жест был не таким уж ненужным: Джейсон номер два наколол на вилку мясо и отправил кусок в рот с той безмятежностью, с которой мог бы разбирать бомбу.

– Говядина?

– А ты чего ждал?

Пришелец только пожал плечами, решительно придвинув к себе тарелку.

– Если вам не нравится, мастер Джейсон…

– Даже не думай, Альфред! Ты волшебник!

Джейсон проглотил еще кусок и как-то неуверенно улыбнулся. Поза и выражение лица не изменились, но у собравшихся разом пропало ощущение, что тот держит в руках ядовитую змею.

– Наш Альфред тоже шикарно готовил, но… слишком шикарно для меня. Пришлось гнать пургу по вегетарианство, несколько лет одну рыбу, птицу ел. Когда дорвался, недожаренный кебаб праздником казался.

– В Лиге?

Объяснение ничего не проясняло, но их Джейсон перевел разговор на более важное, и кулинарную тему посчитали закрытой.

– Они помогли. Сильно.

– После Джокера?

Стефани не поняла, почему на неё посмотрели, как на заговорившую Барби: вопрос тяжелый, но закономерный, вообще-то. Чего мяться?

– Да.

Двойник Джейсона кивнул с ожидаемым напряжением.

– Давайте не будем…

Тогда все, кроме Дэмиана, вовремя придушенного в упреждающем объятии Дика, проявили понимание, не став копаться в ранах.

То, что Дэмиан полторы недели не возвращался к этому вопросу, тоже могло быть проявлением такта. А может, просто было не до того. В любом случае, идиллия и так продержалась дольше, чем можно было надеяться.

***

– Отвали от меня, зомби!

Дэмиан предсказуемо не оценил шутливой полудраки, в которой его подняли на вытянутых руках, как какого-то ребенка.

– Давно лома не получал?

Только что смеявшийся Дик резко нахмурился, Джейсон номер один поднял глаза от книги, а пришелец только легкомысленно пожал плечами.

– Что, так сразу?

Впрочем, не заметить всеобщего напряжения он не мог.

– У нас проблемы с ломами?

– Типа того, – неохотно кивнул Джейсон. – Джокер, лом, полчаса веселья до бомбы.

– Не слабо. Не думал, что он способен.

–В смысле?

Теперь не поняли все остальные.

– Джокер не убивает. К сожалению.

Немая пауза вышла хрестоматийной, но короткой. Дэмиан стремительно выкрутился из рук очевидно свихнувшегося пришельца, Дик вскинул руки, призывая притормозить и успокоиться, Джейсон…Джейсон смотрел и не выглядел особенно удивленным.

А вот с этим точно следовало разобраться.

– В твоей реальности…ты погиб, верно?

Двойник кивнул, слегка усмехаясь на попытку Грейсона быть деликатным.

– От взрыва?

– И глупости. Рикошет в мою же бомбу.

– Бэтмен позволял такое?

Дик еще не понял, что больше всего не так, но ситуация не радовала ни под одним из углов.

– Бэтмен за кулаки и лезвия, но я часто выбивался из стиля.

– А мать? – наконец подал голос их Джейсон.

Вот об этом Грейсон бы не спросил – если и был вопрос хуже смерти Джейсона…

– Помогала Джокеру. С доставкой лекарств. Я думал, она мертва, потом – что бросила, а её раненной увезли из Готэма. Два года по больницам, потом рвалась в Готэм, но я уже был Робином – во всей красе – её не пускали. Она…искала другие пути…нашла…

Оба Джейсона всматривались друг в друга – впервые видя в глубине чужих глаз понимание, которое не ждали встретить никогда.

– Клоуны работали с Лигой. Мое тело забрали, её… она стояла слишком близко.

Дик попытался представить, что за дичь творилась в том мире, плюнул и решил разбираться с вопросами по мере поступления. Нервного срыва с их психической устойчивостью можно было не опасаться, но насколько брату хреново – и не важно, что они знакомы дней десять, – было очевидно. Отложив разбирательства, Дик шагнул вперед с единственным желанием поддержать и на одних инстинктах отшатнулся, напоровшись на холодное бешенство.

– Если я… мой двойник тебе что-то сделал?

– Мне? Если бы!

– Объясни. Мы поможем.

– Не тошно быть таким хорошим?

Двойник привычно усмехнулся, и Дик почти поверил, что тот взял себя в руки, но улыбка перелиняла в оскал загнанного, смертельно раненного зверя.

– Знаешь, он был таким же классным. Идеальный старший братец. Не такой славный, как ты, но на общем фоне… Он мертв. И он, – кивок на вошедшего Тима, – и все. Кроме мелкого.

– Как?

Дик хотел не подробностей, а времени на осознание.

– Яд. За десять минут до того, как вы меня выдернули.

– Тогда, может, кто-то…

– Не может. Я проверил.

– И не забыл про контрольные.

Джейсон не спрашивал.

– Естественно.

Двойник не думал отпираться.

Дик услышал, осознал, но не смог поверить. Не в признание – в обреченность, с которой тот кивнул, настолько она не вязалась ни с одной из версий Джейсона. Найтвинг и Красный Колпак не раз выбивали друг из друга дерьмо без скидок на родственные узы, но каждый из них был железобетонно уверен в своей правоте, а пришелец, судя по тону, был не прочь самоубиться с их помощью.

– Никто из семьи не понял, что ты готов на массовое убийство?

В голосе возникшего в дверях Брюса не рокотали рабочие интонации Бэтмена – сценарий привычных разборок нарушался все сильнее.

– Все всё поняли. Иначе б на порог не пустили. Бэтмена бесило мое чистоплюйство, но Грейсон убедил, что я хочу работать и развлекаться в команде.

– И как мы развлекались?

– Ты не хочешь знать.

Этому Дик поверил сразу, но выяснения обстоятельств это не отменяло.

– Объяснись, Джейсон.

Брюс все еще не рычал, и это что-то, да значило.

– Без проблем! С чего начать?

Плюс: двойник наконец взял себя в руки. Минус: вероятность добровольных признаний резко сократилась.

– С Дэмиана и Альфреда.

А вот и неучтенный плюс – их Джейсон, похоже, что-то понимает. Главное, не забывать, как сложно понять самого Джейсона.

– Дэмиан – ребенок. Ни хрена не невинный, но он пытался. Не мне судить.

Пришелец не глядя упал на диван, устало растирая лицо.

– Это долгая сказочка…

– У нас уйма времени, мастер Джейсон.

От подноса, принесенного Альфредом, слишком сильно пахло успокоительным, но чашки все разобрали без вопросов.

– Влияние Бэтмена – крышесносящая штука. Подсаживаешься. После Лиги я мог – должен был – спасти Готэм, но рука не поднялась. Тогда поставил на Джокера, но клоуну принципы не позволили, и пошло по новой. Я делал многое, но не все. Брюс тоже мог меня убить, но он слишком собственник, портить свое. Так и плясали, пока он не добыл пацана.

Джейсон залпом осушил полчашки и потянулся за чайником.

– Талия бы меня освежевала, если не притащу мелкого, пока не поздно.

– И как, успел?

Скука в голосе Дэмиана звучала почти естественно.

– Надеюсь. Его хорошо учили. До вегетарианства тоже сходу додумался.

– Чтобы не есть стряпню Альфреда?

– Какой я умный – хоть зеркалу в любви признавайся!

Джейсоны обменялись одинаково острыми улыбками.

– Тему не меняй. Хотя о зеркалах я думал: черное-белое наоборот, одни мы половинчато-одинаковые?

– Читаешь мысли, двойняшка. А что до Альфреда: каннибализм. Меня тошнило за коридор от кухни, приходилось импровизировать. Получалось…не всегда.

Шума и разбитых чашек не последовало, но… Черт! Они не ждали… такого.

– Что еще? Про Бэтмена? Гибрид Джокера, Черной Маски и Марони. Ваших, наши ничего так парни. А Брюс… Больной на голову монстр. Я ночь, я страх, я смерть – знакомая песня? Последнее не про тебя, конечно, – ты вообще супер! Вы все… соображаете вообще, как вам повезло?!

Губы двойника растянулись в тонкую, страдальческую усмешку. В следующую секунду он стал пугающе серьезен.

– Спрашивай.

Брюс посмотрел в блестящие глаза не своего сына, обвел медленным взглядом семью и спросил о том, чего точно не хотел знать.

– Робины. Зачем ему?

– Для компании, – Брюс перестал дышать в ожидании, но худшее из предположений не подтвердилось. – Как гиены вашего Джокера.

Ассоциация была омерзительна, но принесла иррациональное облегчение.

– Бэтмен, Робины. Все как у вас, но очень не геройски.

Кажется, Джейсон пытался шутить. Это было хорошим знаком, на котором стоило сосредоточиться, но Брюс не мог отрешиться от мыслей о кошмаре, в котором жили двойники его детей. В первую очередь следовало сконцентрироваться на анализе информации – вместо этого Бэтмен неожиданно для себя обнял стоявшего рядом Тима.

Судя по лицам и вцепившемуся в Стефани и Дэмиана Ричарду, с воображением проблем не было ни у кого.

В одиночестве остались лишь Джейсоны, и это было так неправильно, что Брюс почти решился обнять обоих, когда к парням молчаливой тенью скользнула Кассандра. Девушка неумело изобразила улыбку, и Джейсоны дружно ухмыльнулись – нет, тоже улыбнулись – в ответ, разрушая трагизм момента.

Потянув их Джейсона за собой к дивану, Кассандра, не смущаясь, устроилась рядом с пришельцем живым напоминанием – чудовищам дети попадаются не только в параллельных мирах.

Двойника компания, похоже, приободрила.

– Грейсона Б. подобрал за талант, характер – не знаю – со скуки. Подарил головы врагов, натаскал маньяка себе под спать. Не принимай на свой счет, птаха. Пацан мелкий был, вряд ли был шанс.

Дик задумчиво кивнул, показывая, что в последнюю очередь собирается обижаться на такие новости.

– Мне больше повезло. Был старше, пожил на улицах. Меньше верил.

Джейсон хмыкнул, сам понимая неубедительность последнего довода.

– Бэтмен охотился на Аллее Преступлений. Я бегал дольше других, а когда понял, что крышка, с перепуга сам на него бросился. Бэтмену понравилось. Это бы не спасло, но он скучал по Робину – я выжил.

Брюс запретил себе чувствовать: оба Джейсона смотрели на него, и он мог предположить, о чем они думают, но…не сейчас – время для эмоций придет позже.

– Сперва, как замена – Грейсон требовал независимости, терроризировал Бладхейвен, – потом все привыкли. Я бросил рыпаться, втянулся. Травля конкурентов не напрягала, но рейды для настроения… Бэтмен начал подозревать, что я отпускаю добычу. Побег был вопросом времени.

Встретившись с тяжелым взглядом своего Джейсона, Брюс в который раз задался вопросом: что он мог изменить?. Почти десять лет назад он не выяснил правду: сорвался ли преступник с высоты сам? Все казалось ясным, но мог ли Бэтмен оперировать понятием «казалось»? И мог бы он не оттолкнуть сына?

– Хоть что-то… Вообще ничего хорошего?

Ричард пытался уложить в голове, как подобное могло случиться. И как подобное могло бы произойти с ними, окажись их мир…

– И на кого похожа моя версия абсолютного зла?

Шутка на грань фола, но Джейсон охотно показал зубы в улыбке.

– Льстишь себе. Из тебя абсолют, как из меня балерина.

– То есть очень ничего.

В следующую секунду Дику пришлось уклоняться от дружно брошенных в него Красными Колпаками подушек.

– Найтвинг был кошмаром. От его улыбочек у наемников припадки случались, но если бы не Дик, я бы свихнулся.

Признание повисло в воздухе воплощением неловкости. Поверить, что другой Найтвинг был чудовищем, было проще, чем понять, как Джейсон может говорить о нем с благодарностью?!

– А мой двойник?

Вежливое любопытство в голосе Тима не позволяло понять: интерес это или попытка направлять разговор?

– Дрейк.

Пришелец прокатил имя на языке, заметно скривившись.

– Дрейк был тварью.

– Приятно слышать.

Тим отсалютовал чашкой. Если учитывать контекст, комплимент был однозначен.

– Расчётливый амбициозный ублюдок. Умный мальчик из богатой семьи. Пришел сам, купил внимание – компроматы, киберпреступления, наглость – отлично вписался. Хвалил стряпню Альфреда, развлекался с Диком, не отмазывался от патрулей. И самое забавное: ни разу не социопат. Понимаю, почему мелкий его на сашими мечтал порезать.

– Лига Теней его пацифизму не учила?

– А вы только котят с деревьев снимаете и бэтаранги не точите?

– Принято.

Тим кивнул, признавая аргумент.

– Аль Гул странный тип, и в Лиге не так сладко, но лучше уж с ними.

Под впечатлением от нарисованной картины желание подбирать слова пропало у всех. Кроме Дэмиана.

– Браво. Прослезились. Один вопрос.

Мальчик, не стесняясь, завладел вниманием.

– Пока этот отморозок здесь, я там валяюсь среди трупов? Или разгребаю последствия падения империи?

***

Вопрос Дэмиана добавил плюс сто к мотивации клана, и без того озаботившегося дальнейшими перспективами второго Джейсона и его Готэма, а заодно и мира. Добытая в рекордные сроки Затанна, отмахиваясь от давящих взглядов, с неохотой разбиралась с произвольным открытие врат и уверенно заявила, что временных сдвигов можно не опасаться.

С возвращением решили не затягивать. В этот раз удается обойтись без преображения поместья в магический шатер – волшебница сделала все быстро и сама. Зачаровав подходящее зеркало, Затанна подмигнула Джейсону на удачу и поспешила откланяться – прощание и без того выходило неловким.

Пришелец из маньячной реальности, которого провожающие все равно продолжали звать Джейсоном, стоял у наливающегося светом портала. Он должен был уйти только через несколько минут, но подобрать правильные слова оказалось до странного сложно, и заоблачный интеллект собравшихся не делал задачу проще.

Неловкое молчание нарастало до того момента, как Грейсон, забив на все, не сгреб нового брата в охапку – Джейсон напрягся, но не возразил и не оттолкнул.

– Я должен сказать, что буду скучать?

– Быстро учишься, братишка!

– Чтоб тебя, Грейсон!

Джейсон раздраженно – смущенно? – выпутался из объятий. Сверкнул зубами и тут же оборвал себя на середине усмешки.

– Я не мог его не убить!

Это было неожиданно.

Вообще-то, Джейсон успокоился сразу после признания. Они уже детально – слишком детально – обсудили родной мир Джейсона: сумасшествие Уэйна, кровавый карьерный лифт Дрейка, Грейсона, от представлений о заботе которого поседели бы многие обитатели Аркхема. Сошлись на идее неточного зеркального соответствия их реальностей с сохранением внешней формы и диаметральным внутренним содержанием. Впрочем, в теории с зеркалом было слишком много дыр и несоответствий – в чем-то это даже обнадеживало. В процессе разгорелась пара скандалов. Двойник орал, что они, толпа ушлепков, друг с друга пылинки сдувать должны. В какой-то момент лекция о их нереальной везучести прервалась дракой Джейсонов, но в результате накал страстей поутих.

И вот опять.

– Я знаю.

Спокойно согласился Найтвинг.

– Ни хрена ты не знаешь! Он был монстром, и он спорил ради меня с Бэтменом. Я мог запереть его в лучшей камере Лиги…

– Не мог. Я бы сбежал.

Ликвидацию злодеев в собственном лице клан принял в разы лучше, чем обычные акции Красного Колпака. Возможно, из здравого смысла – свихнись разом весь бэт-клан, с ними вряд ли справится хоть кто-то, – а возможно, они просто не умели жалеть себя.

– Вот-вот. И про нас не забывай!

Стефани обняла Кассандру, воинственно вздернув подбородок.

– Не тяни с поисками. Та я не может не прийти. Мстить, или ругаться, или не знаю. Но точно бойся. И мини-Брюса тоже, наверное. Тебя надо бояться, мелочь? Или ловить у Канадской границы? Или…

– Умолкни, женщина. За две недели – скорее на подлете к Тамарану. Файлы просмотри.

Дэмиан пихнул Джейсону исписанный паролями листок.

– Бэт-компьютер в помощь. Хотя ты все равно все провалишь, Тодд.

Красный Колпак убрал бумагу и растрепал возмущенно завопившему Робину волосы – дернувшиеся вверх уголки губ Дэмиана были единодушно признаны коллективной галлюцинацией.

Засиявший в полную силу портал объявил, что пора обменяться прощальными улыбками.

***

Все возвращается на круги своя. Приключение с параллельными мирами лишь еще одно в череде многих. Оно может что-то изменить?

***

Джейсон пытается уйти тихо, но у дверей его встречает Бэтмен – нет, Брюс. Они ничего не говорят, но опустившуюся на плечо руку Джейсон не сбрасывает несколько минут.

Красный Колпак не меняет стиль работы, но раз Бэтмена так волнуют правила, в Готэме их можно нарушать не слишком часто – перед Джейсоном без того весь мир и пара ближайших галактик.

Брюс против методов Джейсона: застав Красного Колпака, несущего справедливость слишком радикально, Бэтмен вмешается, но он не станет выслеживать сына только ради этого.

И да, Красный Колпак получит и примет приглашение на Рождество.

Когда на Землю из параллельной реальности приходит Преступный Синдикат, Бэт-клан знает, что делать.

***

Когда в одном мрачном, но стремительно становящемся лучше измерении Джейсон находит последнего из Уэйнов, они дерутся, разговаривают и Дэмиан соглашается отправиться домой не в виде багажа.

Девушки выслеживают Джейсона первыми – и это очень неприятно, – но встречу переживают все. Красный Колпак радуется целым костям и успехам в дипломатии и надеется, что следующий разговор может обойтись без оружия.

И да, Лига Теней не отмечает Рождество, за головой Джейсона охотятся сильнейшие из преступных боссов, и шансов выжить у него никаких, но он все равно жив, не один и, если не скромничать, счастлив.


End file.
